Two Sharks
by grandmasteramanda
Summary: Renee has transferred to peach creek high with her best friend Edd. During the summer she went to camps with both Edd and Kevin. What's going to happen when Renee know both of their feelings but both freeze up when ever they are near each other and Edd being Edd upsets Kevin. Renee's is working. R!Kevedd belongs to aspyhxion and Nat belongs to c2ndy2cid and Rave belongs to Kirra.
1. Chapter 1

Edd just arrived to swim camp his favorite time of the summer because he gets to see his close family friend Renee. The girl with the same birthday as him who was there for him and everyway even though they didn't live close to each other but after this summer she was moving in with him since she lost her parents. He felt bad for her but knew she'd be okay he was there for her and told her his door was open for her. He smiled looking at the cabin her and he shared due to the fact that they were both gay the camp thought they could use a better cabin I mean it was fair since someone said something. As he was starting to get his things out of his car Renee pulled up next to him. She was pissed off.

"Edd fuck this year."  
"Langue Renee, what seems to be upsetting you my dear."  
"Stephanie is working here this year Edd I don't want her anywhere near me or I will rip her head off."  
"How she managed to get a job I thought-"  
"Daddy does anything for her because of his job remember."

Renee had every right to be pissed as she stormed off into the cabin I couldn't help but laugh because Renee was adorable when she was angry, yet nobody could blame her for hating her as much as she did. I sighed and got her things out of her car and walked in to find he face first into the sofa.

"Now, now Renee no need to be upset she'll probably be too busy to bother you."  
"Edd, Bekah is here to."

I sighed again her heart was broken not too long ago by Bekah it was hard to see her so upset over the whole ordeal, then again it was Stephanie's fault that they broke up in the first place.

"Come on Renee we need to go down and get our things for the captain's meeting tonight."

She got up off the sofa and grabbed her jacket and we went to the dining hall where we picked up our things that we needed. We were in charge of all the schools potential captains and at the end of the summer all the schools coaches showed up and picked captains based on how they did and who had best times. Renee and I were both the only ones for peach creek when she registered for school the girls swim coach was very pleased to have her at the school that she told her she was the only one she was looking at for captain. Renee stood there she's been her before knowing what to do it was her third time as the captain's captain. Soon swimmer started to show up when a potential captain showed up they came to use to check in to get who was on their team and their cabins shirt. Then Bekah came.

"Hi Renee."

Renee frozen in place they haven't talked since that night besides when Renee texted her wanting her back but Bekah just ignored her.

"Ah you must be Rebekah, Eddward here is your team and shirt you'll be in the mermaid cabin enjoy."  
"Thanks Eddward."

Renee got up and walked away for a moment I knew she was upset and need to calm down for a second she soon came back and we got everyone through. Mike told everyone they could go to their cabins and set up their things and for the captains that the bon fire was tonight. After his words everyone left including us we had the cabin the farthest away Renee and I got into the hot tub I pulled out his diary to read while in there I stole it from him just before school got out Renee told me I was an ass for doing so but soon went back to listening to her music and trying to keep her cool.

_August 5, 2014 First day of school._

_Today was the first day of my junior year. I had a good time with Nat and Nazz, and even Edd wasn't so bad today I even have some classes with him. He maybe a bully but I can see he's not a bad guy I heard he and his friends talk about swim camp and Plank said some girls name and Edd smiled. When the hell did he get a girlfriend!? His friends Johnny and Jimmy kept asking for details and all he would say is don't worry about it or leave it alone. Just hearing her name broke my heart, I know it's stupid to fall for him but I can't help it but I guess if that girl Renee makes him smile and happy who am I to do anything it's not like he's gay anyways… Maybe he won't be so bad with the bulling since he has someone._

Edd scanned through the book Kevin liked him. He was shocked eyes wide open then he got to the last page.

_May 27, 2015 Good news_

_Tomorrow was my last day of school I was going to a robotics camp for presidents of Robotics clubs across the county and I was partnered up with the third year champion. I was so happy this girl is probably even smarter than Edd I watched all her fights from the last three years I'm so pumped because this year MIT my dream school is going to give out scholarships to the winner of this year! Also on a sad not today I heard her name again come out of Edd's mouth and how happy he was he gets to see her and how she was even going to be coming to the school next year. I don't want to see them together I don't ever even want to meet her the way the swim team talks about her is she is a real bitch and is a lot like Edd but when I asked one about their relationship she laughed at me saying "the Mighty Renee dating someone so soon don't make me laugh." I was thrown off by this so now I'm wondering if they ever were dating at all but she sounds perfect for him given what the swimmer said about her but she said something that I didn't catch something about Renee. I wonder what type of girl she is oh well I'll learn next year._

Edd couldn't help but laugh bothering Renee.

"What is it Edd?"  
"You know about my pumpkin right?"  
"Yes you've told me about him. Wait is that his diary dude that's uncool."  
"No it's funny because he thought we were dating till he went to robotics camp."

Renee looked at me with a wicked grin.

"What is pumpkins real name Edd?"  
"Kevin Barr, why do you ask?"  
"Who do you think was my teammate this year?"

Shit I knew I was done for that Renee knew who he was but they did just spend part of summer together maybe she knows something that I don't damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin was excited to be at robotics camp he was working with the third year champion and he was meeting her soon. His old caption said if you get her you are in just beware she throws things when she gets pissed. He wasn't afraid he was just happy to even get to say he knows her they were roomed next to each other and by the looks of it she was the only girl there. The others were in an uproar over not being partnered with her.

"Look guys I was assigned with someone because you guys are always fighting and the head guy and I are sick of it."  
"Um excuse me miss-"  
"Renee and you are?"  
"Kevin Barr your partner."

The death glares came then she stood up. She was wearing combat boots, a 3/4th sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black beanie with her hair tucked into it.

"So you are Kevin nice to meet you sorry about the guys they are just upset that they didn't get me and well the MIT thing is kind of a big deal."  
"It's okay I'm use to the glares, it'll be nice to work with you I've seen all your fights you are amazing."  
"Well thank you Kevin."

I knew this summer was going to be fun and working with her makes it ten times better. She even reminds me of him but as a girl. It's just ironic that she has the same name as Edd's friend or girlfriend. She started walking away with her bag she put on a varsity swim jacket now I had to know if this was that girl and if she is how does she know Edd.

"Renee I was wondering do you know a guy named Eddward Vincent by chance."  
"Yeah I do, he's my best friend why?"  
"I just remembered Plank saying your name to Edd and he got happy and-"  
"Wait you like him?"

I stood there in front of Edd's best friend and she knows probably everything about him I froze stiff not knowing what to say to her because she could just tell Edd and he'll be mad because he's not gay.

"Hello Earth to Kevin, do you like my friend?"  
"Yes but please don't tell him I know he's not into guys."

She started laughing to the point of tears. I grew angry she was going to tell him I know it fuck.

"Dude I won't say anything to him god this is going to be fun for me."  
"Wait you won't tell him."  
"No because that shit head did the same thing to me when I told him about a girl I liked and she told him that she liked me as well and he kept it from me."  
"Wait so he likes me?"  
"Yeah he does but don't tell him I told you let him ask you because if you do wait that would be better he'll freak out and I'll get a good laugh."

Renee I don't think you know how happy you just made me knowing that Edd likes me back it's a dream come true. Her phone went off.

"Ah speak of the devil."

She answered her phone to Edd with him on speaker.

"Hey Renee what's up?"  
"Not much Edd just got into my room for robotics chilln' with my partner you?"  
"Just got home from school, bored out of my mind so I thought I'd bother you."  
"Ah Edd you are so sweet asshole."  
"Langue Renee."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh sorry Edd unpacking you're on speaker dudes in my room."  
"Whatever, anyways when is the camp over we'll have to get you registered for school."  
"Edd let's not worry about that now okay I came here to have fun not talk about school."  
"Hey it's important you know."  
"I know Edd bye I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye Renee see you at swim camp."

We busted out laughing I've never heard Edd so relaxed I mean this is his best friend.

"Dude he's going to kill me later but fair is fair."  
"Yeah so you're seeing someone?"  
"No she broke up with me not too long ago because I fucked up badly."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"It's fine I guess I'll see her at swim camp so I mean there is that."  
"Still sucks I've never been with someone so I never went through the heart break thing."  
"It sucks."

I can tell she wanted to stop talking about it.

"Hey they have ice cream in the dining hall wanna go get some?"  
"I'll get coffee I don't care much for sweets."  
"Okay can you tell me about Edd."  
"Sure what do you want to know about him besides that he's a butt."  
"Everything, most embarrassing story, how you guys met, and when did he fall for me."

"Edd's mom and my mom had us on the same day and where put in the same room you know and they talked and became friends so when there were business trips we'd bounce houses one week I'd be at Edd's then the next he would be at mine. His most embarrassing moment would probably be the day he realized he was well gay he was trying to ask me stuff about how I knew I was and he was just being awkward it was funny to watch him struggle. He probably fell for you when you guys were little just didn't realize it till he was in eighth grade I believe."  
"Wow that must have been cool to grow up with him and stuff and be there for him during all this."

I smiled like an idiot eating ice cream as Renee went on and on about stories with her and Edd and the things they did as kids to now and how he was there for her when Bekah broke up with her and how she lost her parents. Just knowing more about them and their friendship knowing that they weren't together made me happy because I knew Edd would soon be mine. The shark of peach creek and the little nerd from across the street it's another cheesy love story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Renee you need to wake up."  
"Fuck off Edd."  
"Come on it's time for the camp fire."

She got out of bed groaning her hair was a mess she looked dazed.

"Nice scar."  
"Huh?"  
"So what made you get rid of the hair on that side?"  
"Easy white hair looked shitty so I said fuck it and shaved it."  
"Ah, here's your hat."

She took it and got ready threw on her DOPE shirt and gym shorts and we head down to the fire. We laughed and talked about her friend Renae and Plank being together and how they were too perfect for each other. As we got closer more of the other captains stopped talking to listen to us, we both seemed to notice.

"Hey guys, how have you guys been?"

We both just stood there and said fine and alright we guessed. Then some girl got up and stared walking over to Renee what was here name Amber? Renee just looked stiff and annoyed.

"So Renee heard you were single now, it's about time."

Oh god this girl is going to piss her off real fast I need popcorn.

"I'm not looking for anyone so give up now."  
"But Renee you know I've been in love with you since you first laid eyes on me."  
"Did you not hear me I said I'm not looking for anyone I don't want to be with anyone do I make myself clear Amber or are we going to have a problem?"

I've never heard her sound so cold to someone unless you really pissed her off and she was not having it tonight. I couldn't help but laugh as she stepped back then I heard Bekah laugh.

"Damn that was funny I warned her Renee was not having it."  
"Ah Bekah surprised that you care."  
"Edd I still love her right now I'm hurt she really fucked up, also I can't believe that bitch has the balls to work here."  
"You know it's not her fault and she still loves you and hasn't forgiven herself you know."  
"I know I still get her text and voice mails."

She soon walked away when she noticed Renee was walking over.

"Edd I hate people. UGHHHH!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. The way she looked at Bekah from a far the sad look in her eyes.

"Renee just go play with your guitar and be free."  
"What's the point if it's not for her? I think I'm going to leave early night man enjoy the fire."  
"Night bae love you."

I got flipped off but I at least got her to smile.

"She okay?"  
"She'll be fine Plank just needs time to herself you know."  
"That's good."

I mostly hung out with Plank that night making fun of him any time he got a text from his girl as he updated her about Renee but the way he smiled it was refreshing to see normally it's just a blank face. Then Bekah walked back over and sat with us.

"So she's pissed she didn't last an hour."  
"Oh yeah Amber really annoys her, she blocked her number it was so bad."  
"I never realized how much Renee doesn't like people besides well you guys and the other two, by the way Plank how are you and Renae doing?"  
"Fine, go talk to Renee she's upset Renae just told me."  
"See you guys then I'll deal with her."

I got up to start walking when Bekah and Plank started to follow. Plank probably just want to chill in the hot tub but Bekah I had no idea but I let her. The walk was silent but when we reached the cabin I heard Renee screaming.

"Fuck off Stephanie you fucking bitch!"

I saw Renee in tears hat off and in the bitch's hand and Renee's back against a wall.

"Oh but Renee I want you back you are mine."

Plank and I stood there looking at this girl ruined her life more than once I couldn't let it happen again. Just as I was about to do something, Bekah stepped forward.

"Stephanie do not touch her or I will kill you."  
"Oh yeah I'd love to see you try."

She went towards Bekah, Renee went in between them ready for anything.

"Touch her Stephanie and I will kill you, you already made me lose her already then you have the balls to come in here like you did nothing wrong to me no! You gave me the scar on my head you almost killed me you were abusive and terrible to me I hate you!"

Everyone stood in shock by Renee's words. Then Stephanie pulled her arm up ready to hit her Renee stopped her and pulled her out of the cabin and locked the door.

"Edd call Mark let him know I'm going back to bed."  
"Roger that night."

As I was dialing Mark I saw Bekah trying to follow.

"Bekah don't."  
"But Edd she is hurt and-"  
"And that is why you should leave her be, Hey Mark we had a problem with Stephanie just so you know she may or may not be at the cabin still but yeah enjoy."  
"But Edd I can't not when she is."  
"You need to look Bekah she also felt really exposed you saw her scar you may have already known about it but Plank "didn't" know about it so she freaking out and probably already called Sam and Renae she'll be fine let her calm down a bit."  
"Okay."

Everyone started to relax Plank called Renae to get an update on how she was. Renee still hasn't left her room and Bekah sat outside her door worried.

"Bekah she's not coming out."  
"She will just give her time when she fully calms down she always has to get water and I got right here for her."  
"Damn you guys did get close."  
"Hello dated for two years and I should know a lot about her."

I couldn't help but laugh on how it was clear that Bekah still loved Renee.

"You know Edd hearing her tonight and what she said about that bitch abusing her how dare she hurt Renee I understand her a lot better and I forgive her and I want her back I love her."  
"Good tell her that."

I walked away this was something they needed to work out I jumped on the sofa with Plank who was just getting off the phone with Renae.

"So?"  
"She's fine just shaken up with Bekah being right there and all Renae said that she felt that since she said what she said that a weight was lifted but Bekah…"  
"I understand I know how she gets, it's sad how she's only been with four people and all but two have abused her in some way Bekah saved her from Rachel I hope they get back together."  
"Wait I know about Stephanie, Rachel, and Bekah who's the fourth?"  
"Oh yeah keep forgetting that people don't know her and I dated for a while then she realized she was gay so we broke up thank god to it was just awkward because well yeah."  
"Ah."

Soon Renee came out her room freaked out because Bekah was right there. We all looked at her hat back in place and calmed down. Her and Bekah walked over to the sofa and sat down and Bekah threw her legs over Renee's lap and her face turned bright red and pulled down her hat.

"So Renee I know that someone likes you."  
"Shut up Edd so do I."  
"Wait? What? Who? Tell me."  
"Nope can't promised I wouldn't say anything."  
"I hate you tell me."  
"No you did this to me pay back."

Bekah started laughing at us fighting and Renee started smiling more than Mark came up to the cabin to check on us.

"Renee are you okay any injuries?"  
"No Mark right as everyone got here was when everything started to go down I'm fine."  
"Well she was fired right on spot I'm happy you weren't hurt she shouldn't be bothering you anymore."  
"I hope so."  
"Well good night kids."

Plank soon got up and went to bed while the three of us stayed up and talked well mostly Bekah and me because Renee was embarrassed because Bekah kept getting closer to her and Renee was trying not to touch her in the wrong way. Renee at least was smiling given everything she's gone through she needs to be happy and Bekah makes her happy.

"So Bekah can I get up for a second I want to grab something."  
"Sure Hun."

She got up and grabbed her guitar and started playing some song for Bekah and just like that they were singing together. I sat and listened when they were done Bekah kissed Renee and she turned bright red and laughed awkwardly.

"What you like it when I'd kiss you after you were done playing."  
"Yeah I mean I do but Bekah."  
"Renee I'm sorry for leaving you and not being there for you when you needed someone."  
"It's fine can we talk about this alone, sorry Edd just want things to stay between us you know."  
"Its fine I'm going to bed good night you two."

We all went to bed for the night as Renee and Bekah stayed up to talk in her room.

"So Renee the new tattoo on the back of your arm."  
"You saw that?"  
"Yeah that's about us isn't it."  
"Well yeah Bekah you are a big part of my life so yeah it was going to be a surprise but that night ended really badly."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault you saw what you saw I don't blame you."  
"Renee I want you back."  
"Rebekah as do I, I love you so much."

I held her so tight not wanting to let go.

"Stay the night."  
"Happily"


	4. Chapter 4

As time went by working with Renee on our robots I was able to understand her and Edd more and more every day. Luckily she and I like electromagnetic engineering so building with her was easy, she told me in the past not a lot of people liked the idea what they were doing so things were thrown in frustration.

"So Kevin camp is almost over and I'll be living with Edd."  
"What you'll be living right across the street from me."

I couldn't help but smile she was the bridge I needed to get to know Edd.

"Oh Renee just wondering why you both always wear a beanie, I mean if you don't want to answer you don't have to."  
"It's personal for the both of us."  
"Oh okay sorry."  
"Its fine a lot of people ask us."

She then got a call from her friend Sam and walked away to talk. As I was finishing up the last of the checks for the big fight tomorrow. I couldn't wait I knew we were going to win and we were both going to be on our way to MIT.

I then heard Renee scream I got up and ran over to where she was and saw two girls and her laughing.

"Oh sorry Kevin this is Renae and Sam two of my best friends."  
"Oh nice to meet you."  
"Oh my! He's so adorable Renee."  
"I guess anyways dorks what are you guys doing here?"  
"Duh here to see the fight and watch you get that scholarship to MIT"

We finished the last of the checks and locked up the robot with a lot of locks. Then the four of us hung out in the dining hall.

"So Renae how are you and Plank doing?"  
"We're doing great he makes me happy and well yeah."  
"That's good Sam everything been okay at home?"  
"Yeah it's been okay I mean they are still mad at me about dating older guys. Anyways Kevin you've been quiet so how has it been putting up with Renee."  
"It's been really fun I mean I wake up knowing we are one step closer to building things that could help the world someday."  
"Oh hey guys he knows Edd and Plank they go to the same school."

Once that was said they went on and on about stories with all of them together she knew I would want to hear more about him and I couldn't help but smile and laugh along because these three prove that Edd is not really a bad guy.

"Oh hey Sam how is Bekah?"  
"She's okay I guess she still hasn't talked to you?"  
"No she hasn't, I figured she is still really upset with me."  
"She is more hurt then anything maybe during swim camp things will work themselves out."  
"I hope so."

As the day went on and more stories got shared we all returned to our rooms the girl slept together and I was alone. Maybe I can text Nat.

[Hey Nat how is your summer been?]  
[Kevin! It's been great hanging out with Naz missing you doll face ):]  
[That's good tell her I said hi! Anyways I meet someone here that is like the coolest person ever!]  
[Details what are they like! Don't hold anything back!]  
[Well she is just like Edd actually in fact they are best friends she's also coming to the school next year (:]  
[Dude that sounds bad she's just going to be a bitch just like he's going to be an ass just like every year. In fact why are you happy about it?]  
[Well once you get to know her she isn't bad at all and neither is Edd!]

I never got a text back from Nat maybe I shouldn't have told him about Renee. I do still have Edd's number from when we worked together on a project.

I sat there twirling my thumbs over the key board what would I say to him everything I know about him is from Renee and it might make him mad at her for tell me things that he might not have wanted me to know about. Ugh this sucks I think I'm just going to go to bed.

The next morning Renee woke me up for the battle her friends were there to record the fights like they do every year. Battle after battle we won I couldn't believe it our robot was the smallest out of all of them and we won. The dean from MIT came up to us to congratulate us on a job well done and said if MIT is the school for you you'll get a 10,000 dollar scholarship. We both said yes and everything was perfect.

When I got home I saw a moving truck at his house she must be moving in finally.

"Kevin dear I'm home"  
"Hey mom."  
"How was Robotics camp did you win?"  
"Yes! I got a 10,000 dollar scholarship to MIT!"  
"That's great we should celebrate!"

It had been just my mom and I for a while now since dad left she's been working so hard and now she has one less thing to worry about.

"Oh Kevin do you know what is going on at Edd's house are they moving?"  
"No someone is moving in, actually the girl I was working with at Robotics camp."

I told her all about Renee and Edd, I'm happy to have an accepting mom who loves me no matter what and when I told her Edd likes me as well she was jumping with joy and went on about how great it would be if we got together. Then when I explained he doesn't know that I like him as well she said well the way he seems to be he just doesn't realize it and that Renee was a blessing to walk into their lives.

Across the street was a different kind of joy.

"Yo Renee where does this box go?"  
"Over there Edd."

I put the box down where she said it went. I was happy to have my best friend here finally.

"So how was camp?"  
"Fine Edd it was fun."  
"I know you don't really like it here but they are gone almost all the time."  
"I know but it's just the fact that I have to pretend to be someone I'm not just to please someone I don't like it."  
"I know I've been living with it for almost 18 years it sucks but I mean you being here will make it easier to handle them."  
"Okay I hope so. I am thankful you know to get to live with you and what not I don't mind it just next week I'm not looking forward to it you know she hates me."

I knew what she was thinking about and I didn't blame her for feeling the way that she did she was in love and had her heart broken. Just then my phone went off.

"Sorry it's probably Plank wanting to hang out."

[Hey Edd its Kevin]  
[Hello Pumpkin where have you been?]

"So Plank is coming over?"  
"No someone else texted me."

[I went to camp and I need help with something.]  
[What do you need?]  
[Never mind I found it sorry to bother you!]

That was weird he normally doesn't text me and what did he find that he needed help with. Oh well Renee needs help unpacking.

Back across the street.

Kevin was still talking to his mom about Edd and Renee and how much fun he had at camp.

"Well Kevin why don't you invite Renee over for dinner, it would be nice to meet her."  
"Okay!"

As I got to my room I grabbed my bag looking for her number. Crap I can't find it I guess I can text Edd for it. As I texted him I found her number thank goodness.

[Hey Renee, its Kevin my mom was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us when you finish unpacking.]  
[Not tonight maybe tomorrow, sorry Edd and I already ordered chines food and watching movies]

I went back down stairs to let my mom know that Renee was going to come over tomorrow because Renee and Edd already ordered food. So mom and I ended up cooking dinner and watching movies.


	5. Chapter 5

I was woken up by hearing the front door open and close either Renee went out for a run or my parents are home.

"Eddward Renee are you two home?"

Shit they were home.

"Yes I am give me a second to get dressed and I'll be right down."

As I got dressed I heard her door open she's home.

"Edd I'm coming in"  
"That's fine."

She was pale I knew she was on edge she had to watch what she said around my parents because they aren't all too accepting for people who are gay.

"Come on let's walk down together."

She followed me down stairs as we walked into the kitchen my mother was cooking and father was reading the paper. We went to help my mother cook breakfast.

"Eddward darling we've missed you, and Renee it's good to have you here sorry that we couldn't make it-"

"Its fine ma'am I understand you and your husband were on a business trip"

As we finished making breakfast we sat at the table and ate together as my parents talked about their trip from some place in Asia. When my father I guess got to a part in the paper he didn't like.

"Ugh that is disgusting the faggot's are now allowed to marry here in Colorado."

Both Renee and I froze one surprised on how fast that happened and by my father's reaction. We pretended that it didn't bother us but I think my mother might have noticed because her pout turned into a frown.

"So Eddward Renee are you two ever going to get back together I still never understood why you guys broke up."

Renee almost chocked on her food and she looked for words.

"Mother we broke up because we both felt awkward like we are basically family, I told you this."  
"Still I mean you two were in junior high a lot has changed since then."

Just then Renee said something.

"Yes we both have changed but I see Edd as a brother and he sees me as a sister now if you would excuse me I'm going to my friend's house."

Just like that she got up, she never liked it that my parents still wanted us to be together after we told them countless times how we felt even her parents said something on the matter.

"I don't understand why she got upset over that."  
"Well mother she just doesn't like people telling her who she should be with and stuff like that, she just very indepent of a person that's all."  
"I guess but you guys were cute together, has she dated since you guys broke up?"

She was fishing

"Yes but the guys she dated turned into really bad people she got hurt too much and now isn't really up for dating and just wants to focus on school."

Then my father spoke up.

"That's good school is very important dating can always come later."

I felt so bad for Renee she didn't want my parents to know her and I were together back then and now I see why she didn't want to say anything.

Renee's point of view.

I can't believe that they won't get over the fact that we dated ugh it's so annoying! I walked over to Kevin's because there is no way Sam and Renae are awake yet. As I knocked on the door I also texted Kevin just to let him know it was me. I heard loud footsteps like he was running down stairs to answer the door. I was surprised to see a women who I assume to be his mom.

"Hello! You must be Renee Kevin is upstairs please come in."

I was surprised she looked happy to see me.

"Kevin darling Renee is here."  
"I know I'm coming hold on!"

She turned to me

"Renee thank you for being friends with my son and letting him know about Edd it helped him out a lot."  
"Oh um you're welcome."  
"A little surprised that I know Kevin has liked him forever and to be honest I was really hoping that something would happen and you gave him hope and me a happy again son."

I was surprised she reminded me of my mom the way she supported her son for being himself. Just then Kevin came down stairs.

"Hey Renee what's up?"  
"Not much just trying to escape Edd's parents they were driving me up a wall."

As I told them about what happened they looked shocked that his parented were like that.

"That's horrible so Edd's parents don't even know he is well gay or you."  
"No they don't and they can't know about either of us."

Kevin's mom looked hurt over the situation.

"I don't understand how they can be like that and they don't seem to care about yours or their owns sons feeling and want you guys to get back together I mean I've seen what Edd looks like and if you were straight I would think you guys would be cute together but you aren't and the fact that you two are scared to even say anything well it hurts."  
"Well the problem is Edd's money is tied up with them so if he came out it would be hard to pay for school and other things unless he got a full ride which I'm sure he will."

She just looked more hurt.

"I want you two to live here and be happy because this isn't fair."

I couldn't help but smile her kindness was pure just like my mom's. Kevin spoke.

"Hey mom its okay I'll make him happy and we'll probably be here more and you'll get to see him and I happy I promise."  
"Oh Kevin I love you!"

She hugged him then me. Seeing this made me happy.

"Renee you are always welcome here if you need to get away."  
"I can't always leave Edd I mean they are his parents."

She nodded

"Well I have to get to work have fun you two."

Kevin waved him mom off and looked at me.

"Would you be okay with my friends coming over I mean I know you'll be here for dinner and I figured you'd like to know more than just Edd, Plank, the swim team and I."  
"Sure sounds like fun."

Just like that he was texting his friends and within minutes two people came over.

"Renee this is Nat and Nazz my two best friends."

His friend Nat looked at me like he was annoyed I was there.

"Um everything okay man?"

Just like that he snapped at me.

"Your stupid jack ass of a best friend has done nothing but bully us for years and Kevin is sitting here defending him and you we don't know you and how do I know once school starts you aren't just going to bully Kevin like Edd does, how can we trust you."

I knew Edd can be an ass but for this guy I don't even know him and he doesn't know me.

"Excuse you, but you don't even know who the hell I am, yes Edd can be a major ass to people because it's only been him and I growing up his two best friends abandoned him when he needed someone he is scared to trust anyone, and why would I bully Kevin he has been nothing but nice to me and wanting to believe that my best friend isn't a bad guy because he is not. So before you go around judging people you haven't met based on who they are friends with take my advice and get to know them people can surprise you like that."

Nat took a step back and Kevin looked upset.

"Kevin I'm sorry for yelling in your house but it seems I should leave I'll come back later just text me."

I left Kevin's house and headed back across the street and grabbed my car and headed to my friend Sam's place. Maybe I should call her just in case.

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello babe what's up."  
"Hey Sam I'm coming over bad day so far."  
"Okay love I'll see you soon love you."  
"Love you too."

As we hung up the drive was quiet at least we still don't live that far from each other.

As I pulled up to her drive way she was outside with Renae I swear these two always are there for me.

"Hey guys sorry to just show up."  
"Girl don't be you know you are always welcome over come on in."

As we walked in I told them everything from Edd's parents, how much Kevin's mom was like mine, and Kevin's friend Nat blowing up at me for whatever reason. Sam and Renae knew everything about Edd and I. Then my phone buzzed it was Edd.

[Hey Renee they left for another trip just so you know Plank is coming over have fun at Sam's and Renae's text me when you are on your way home.]

"Plank and Edd are hanging out today."  
"I know he texted me."

Sam started laughing at us.

"It's funny how you and Edd dated back in middle school and that's how Renae met Plank and now they are dating guess you having two straight friends isn't too bad."

God I love Sam and Renae.

"Dude let's watch SLC Punk and don't worry about Nat once he sees more of you at school he'll come around."  
"I hope so I don't want Kevin to lose his friend over me because of Edd."  
"If he is a real friend it won't happen."

Sam put the movie in and we sat together and laughed at a movie we've seen probably too many times once the movie was over I headed out because I felt bad for leaving Edd on his own. The drive home sucked because I passed by Bekah's house it was hard not to stop. When I came to a red light I sent her a text.

[Hey Bekah was in town um I miss you.]

I knew I wasn't going to get a response but just texting her made me feel better. When I got home Plank was still there and they finished a movie.

"Hey guys I'm back. Hey Plank."  
"Sup how was Renae?"  
"Dead I killed her, dude you are texting her dork."

Plank gave me is blank face while Edd started laughing. Yeah this is home.


	6. Chapter 6

As summer was close to an end I received a phone call from Renee.

"Hey Kevin, what's up?"  
"Not much just watching a movie, how is swim camp?"  
"Its fine so at the end of the week there is a party at the camp and I thought you'd like to come."

Seeing Edd and her together, how is he going to react?

"Is it okay with him?"  
"Huh? Edd? He doesn't know and if he's an ass I'll yell at him, but when he is around me he's calm so don't worry about it."  
"Umm okay."  
"Cool dude my friends Sam and Renee will pick you up bring swim trunks we have a hot tub."

I couldn't believe that Renee invited me to come see her and Edd at swim camp. I'm honestly a bit worried on how things will go.

Just then my phone buzzed.

[Hello Kevin I'm Sammy, Renee's friend thought it would be a good idea to have your number for when I pick you up, can't wait to see you again dude!]

I couldn't help but smile even if Edd doesn't talk to me I have people to talk to.

Soon a knock came to my door when I opened it, it was my two best friends Nat and Nazz.

"Hey guys come on in!"

Nazz walked in with Nat mopping behind her.

"Hey Kevin, so did you get invited to the party?"  
"Huh Nazz how do you know?"  
"Easy because Marie takes me every year, she and I are going yet again this year."

Nat just sighed.

"Nat what's wrong?"  
"Well it's just I feel bad about what I said to Renee and I want to go and apologize but…"

Nazz looked at him.

"Dude that's up to them on who comes the campers normally don't bring a lot of people besides close friends but Renee, Edd, and Plank kind of run the camp. I mean the only reason I go is because Marie told Edd to put me on the list but it was Renee who did it because she understood why Marie wanted me there, so I'm sure if we ask she'll do it."  
"Yeah Nat I'll text her and see what she says I'm sure she won't mind."

Nat looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Kevin."

[Hey Renee, just wondering if Nat can come along he wants to apologize to you and get to know you better if that's okay I mean.]

"There I texted her let's watch a movie guys."

I was after the movie Renee finally texted me back.

[Sure dude that's fine I'll talk to Sammy about rides.]

"Nat she said yes."  
"Cool dude, how is Edd agreed to this?"

Nazz started laughing and I looked at her puzzled.

"Renee can be a shit at times and "forget" to tell Edd things so if they get into a fight just ignore them, but he'll calm down."

I couldn't help but laugh. We watched more movies together as they left I couldn't help but smile.

As the week went by I got a text from Sammy.

[Hey dude Renae and I are on the way meet at Nazz's place in 20 see you guys soon!]

I grabbed my bag and said bye to my mom and headed to Nazz's.

I knocked on her door when everyone was waiting for me.

"Hey dude! They'll be here soon Sammy just had to stop at the store to get them some stuff."

About ten minutes passed when Sammy pulled up in a car and Renae on a bike right after.

"Alright so one of you will have to ride with Renae and the rest will ride with me."

I stared at the bike it was a black ninja 300.

"Well that settles it Kevin is riding with Renae rest of you get in."

I pulled on the spare helmet and swung my legs over the bike and sat behind Renae I held on as we headed to the camp.

The ride wasn't too long when we arrived to the part of the camp they were staying I was surprised on how nice it looked.

"Welcome to the two sharks cabin dudes."

I looked at Sammy and couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright let's head in they should be in there."

As Sammy and Renae lead the way, Renae spoke.

"Plank said warning they are fighting over stupid shit but door is open."

Sammy open the door and there they were Plank, Renee, some girl, and Edd.

"Edd I know you drank the last of the grape juice you asshole just fess up to it!"  
"I didn't drink the last of it you did! Also watch your mouth!"  
"Dude I didn't drink it, you did!"

Sammy couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Bekah, who really did?"

The girl was Bekah she was laughing at them as well.

"I did but those two just got into over some other stuff and that got brought up."

Renee looked at Edd, who was staring at me. Her grin looked evil almost.

"Oh yeah Edd Kevin and Nat from your school are joining the party this year."  
"Dude I'm going to kick your ass!"

Renee couldn't help but laugh and walked over to Bekah.

"Love to see you try."

Edd ended up storming off my face dropped.

"Don't worry he's just mad at me he'll live."

Soon everyone settled down and we got shown the rooms even though it was just Nat and I getting shown around. Edd came out of his room and smacked Renee in the back of the head then sat down next to her and Bekah.

"Eddward don't hit my girlfriend or I'll kick your skinny ass."

Renee just laughed it off. While Edd gave Bekah the bird.

"It's fine babe I probably deserved it."

Everyone started laughing and joking around besides Edd.

Marie looked at him

"Dude let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone was down even Edd his grin towards Renee was bone chilling.

Sammy looked at them

"Listen you two before we start you two are not allowed to dare each other or it's going to get bad just like every time we play this game!"

Renee and Edd both whined and everyone laughed Nat sat quietly.

Marie announced she'd go first!

"Edd truth of dare!"  
"Of course you picked me fist dare!"  
"Alright kiss Renee."

Renee looked at her then him.

"I'll kill you Edd than you Marie, you know that's off limits."  
"Still! I mean you both are well you know."

Bekah cut in

"Easy because Renee is dating me."  
"Fine just take your pants off."

Soon Edd had no pants on and my face turned red. It was Edd's turn.

"Sammy truth or dare?"  
"Truth! Lay it on me bitch!"  
"Alright, who was your first crush male or female."  
"Easy Renee then for guys a dude named Nick from like forever ago."

Everyone laughed like it was nothing and Renee just high fived her.  
"Alright Bekah's Renee truth or dare!"  
"Dare!"  
"Tell us about how your bike ended up in the shop."

Her face went white.

"Dude alright so I'm riding along and some asshole cuts me off I swerved out of the way and I just over compensated that's all, alright Nazz truth or dare?"

Nazz perked up and grinned.

"Truth!"  
"Alright when are you going to tell Marie?"

Her faced dropped like someone solved a puzzle they weren't supposed to yet everyone wanted to know.

"Umm soon, anyways Plank truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Alright dude jump in the hot tub naked."

Plank started stripping like it was an everyday thing everyone started laughing even Edd couldn't help but laugh Renae just followed behind covering what she could with her hands. Renae came back in by herself.

"Kevin truth or dare?"

I was surprised I figured it'd be safer to do truth.

"Truth."  
"Plank said describe the person you have a crush on or your dream type person."

I swore if I could turn any more red I could have damn it Plank you are the nice one out of the group so why would you do this to me.

"Umm well they are athletic, intelligent, and nice but doesn't show it, umm."

Edd was sitting more up like he wanted to hear more but I just couldn't say more Renee gave me a look that said you don't have to say more if you don't want to.

"Bekah truth or dare?"

Before she could answer Edd got up I wanted to go hide seeing him better without pants on I swear my face turned redder. Nat looked like he was finally about to start laughing and join in with the group and have fun.

"Oh man this is priceless."  
"Shut up Nat."

I couldn't help but laugh at him with that Renee got up.

"I guess the game is over we got to go camp stuff you guys enjoy the house lock up after we leave."

I nodded my head and watched them all walk out.

"See you soon Pumpkin."


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe Renee invited Kevin without telling me! I glared at her I know she could feel it.

"Edd it'd be nice if you didn't burn holes in the back of my head."  
"I wouldn't have to if you told me you were inviting him!"

She just started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"  
"Edd would you have said yes if I did."

I know she is right but I hate when she is.

As we got to the pools we were the first to arrive as always. Plank and I went into the guy's locker room and changed while Renee and Bekah went to the girls.

As I walked out of the locker room I walked over to the water and dove in. Being in the water it was surreal I felt safe. Renee joined me she sank to the bottom of the pool as I floated on the surface. I heard Bekah laughing.

"I swear as soon as you both see a mass of water big enough you both dive in."

Just as I was about to say something Renee surfaced and began floating. Soon the other campers came to the pool we both knew we'd have to get out and start watching them run drills. It was going to be a long practice.

As we got out Renee went over the drills that they all needed to work on. I despise watching when I could be in the water. We watched for two whole hours of people swimming horribly as potential captains stood there getting mad at them we saw some show by example, few who did hands on help for positioning those Renee marked down who did what and who didn't do anything. Then we saw Amber push in someone because they made a mistake.

"Hey! Amber what in the world are you doing?!"

The girl turned to us a shrugged at us like she didn't know what she just did was wrong. Problem was the girl had not surfaced. Before anyone could react Renee was already in the water it all happened so fast luckily Renee saved her but Ambers face after she got ahold of her now that was another story. They cut the practice early today.

As we were walking back to the cabin with Bekah yelling at Renee about punching Amber in the face the whole way with her. I watched her turn to Bekah.

"Bekah I didn't think at all and I'm sorry but she has no right pushing anyone in the pool because she got a stroke wrong I don't care how badly she is here to help them and prove she'd be a good captain."

Bekah knew she was right just wasn't happy on how she handled it. As we walked up to the cabin I froze Kevin was in there and I forgot he was I know Renee invited him for one reason but still I didn't want thing to happen too fast. Renee pushed me aside and walked in yelling at Sam about grape juice I followed her in.

Kevin was laughing and having a good time with mine and Renee's friends. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of my pumpkin smiling and having a good time. Kevin turned and looked right at me I couldn't help but blush ugh he irritates me. I walked away and entered my own room. Renee came in not even caring if I was changing or not.

"Hey Edd are you okay?"  
"Yeah Renee I'm fine just annoyed."  
"Look dude I understand you aren't exactly out yet everyone just believes you chose to come up here, I'd say you are jealous of him dude."

I ended up punching Renee hard enough I was going to get an ear full but she never gets mad at me god I hate when I hit her. When she walked out of the room everyone saw her face and what I did. I heard my name shouted. Then Renee told them it's fine I pushed him too far.

I quickly changed and walked out of my room I was greeted by Sammy I don't know who's worse out of them all.

"Edd you ass you need to stop hitting people when you get pissy!"

I let her yell at me until Renee said something.

"Sammy I said leave him alone its fine I'm not hurt just drop it."  
"Well what did you do this time Renee."  
"Sam drop it for now I'll tell you later."  
"Fine, but if he hits you again I'll kick his ass."

I rolled my eyes at her then I heard Kevin laugh I looked at Renee.

"Edd how about we go get ready for the end of the summer bon fire."  
"Alright let's go."

We walked down to the fire pit and began setting up.

-Kevin POV-

As soon as Edd, Renee, Bekah, and Plank left for swim practice I was left alone with Renee and Edd's friends I at least had Nat and Nazz.

Everyone was laughing and getting to know each other better. Renae was quiet just like Plank no wonder they are both good for each other. Sammy is loud and very in your face just like Nat. I was happy that everyone was getting along.

"So Kevin you ready for school to start again?"  
"Yeah Sam I am happy that it's our last year of school."  
"That's good dude, Hey Renae do you know if Renee and Edd are going to the college as well?"  
"Yeah but for the last part of the day."

I looked at them as they went on about their classes that they were taking.

"Renae did you here Patrick transferred schools because he wants to be at the top of his class."  
"Really where is he going now?"  
"I'm not sure but I'm so happy he won't be there he was such a pain and he always picked a fight with us."

I looked at Nat.

"Hey dude so what does your classes look like?"  
"Oh um I have drama first then math English science pe then study hall Nazz what about you?"  
"I have art math science chorus English study hall, Kevin what about yourself?"  
"My first class is to be announced I mean I have a room number and a teacher but no class title then I have a few ap classes then study hall for my last class, What about you Marie?"  
"Oh mostly art classes Edd helped me get ahead so I can hang out in the art room most of the day."

Sammy and Renae were going on about their own classes and complained about teachers that they knew they had. So Sammy pull out a dvd and we all watched movies until they all got back.

Renae sat up and checked her phone.

"Oh hey guys they are coming back early practice ended early."

We all just nodded our head about the matter. When they all walked in Renee yelling at Sammy to get out the grape juice Sammy flipped her off and I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed Edd turned away and walked to his what I guess room with Renee following after. We all heard a smacking sound and soon Renee emerged from Edd's room with a red mark on her face. Sammy and Bekah flipped out about it when Renee stopped them.

"Guy's its fine I took something too far it's my fault don't worry about it okay and leave him alone about it."

Soon Sammy got up right as Edd walked out of his room and she went off.

"Edd you ass you need to stop hitting people when you get pissy!"

I watched her yell at him until Renee said something.

"Sammy I said leave him alone its fine I'm not hurt just drop it."  
"Well what did you do this time Renee."  
"Sam drop it for now I'll tell you later."  
"Fine, but if he hits you again I'll kick his ass."

I saw Edd roll his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh the way he acted was unlike him at school.

Then Renee spoke up again.

"Edd how about we go get ready for the end of the summer bon fire."  
"Alright let's go."

We all watched them go once they walked away Sammy went off.

"I can't believe that shit still happens Renee got her anger issues under control why can't he!"

I was shocked then Bekah spoke up.

"Sammy if she says she is fine she's fine I mean they did grow up together and I've seen her and him in a fist fight more than once I just let them fight and they both always work things out sometimes it's good for them to fight and they both cross the lines on each other all the time."  
"I understand Bekah but they both need to stop punching each other I yell them both about it and they both play it off as it's nothing."  
"I agree but it's how they solve things and I mean they don't fight as much as they use to."

I was surprised by what they were saying that when they fight just let them be like it was a normal thing.

"Um how bad was it?"

Sammy didn't hold back.

"Dude like almost every day at one point it was nonstop then Edd had the accident that none of us know about not even Bekah I think or did she tell you."

Bekah shook her head no.

"Anyways Renee and him were dating but then the accident happened we didn't see Renee for the first half of the school year she stayed with Edd to make sure he was okay that was our eight grade and that was also the year Bekah came to our town."  
"I remember that Edd was gone for a while but nobody knew why everyone asked the other eds but they didn't talk about it in fact after that all three of them stopped hanging out when he came back to school I mean something was off about him and he started being well an ass and only hung out with Plank Johnny and Jimmy."

Plank looked up

"Only reason was because I was one of the few who chose to still talk to him everyone just ignored him besides us."

I hung my head down I knew he was right everyone did so I guess what ever happened back then must have been bad enough to make him like this nobody talking to him didn't help even more.

I remember the day he came back to school.

It was just after winter break when he showed up out of nowhere everyone avoided him because he felt darker. Eddy walked up and tried to talk to him. Edd just walked away and nobody knew why or what had happened. Weeks went by and nobody really saw Edd in normal classes just in the computer lab doing who knows what. Gym class was the only class I shared with him we were doing swimming for the month Edd was great and the fastest swimmer. Everyone was more scared of Edd when he started hanging out with Plank just nobody knew much about Plank. I couldn't help but stare at Edd just something about him. Then I told Nat and Nazz that I was gay and someone over heard me telling them and it spread like wild fire. The bulling got worse and Edd was evil to me about it, I never understood why nobody did.

"Oh hey guys it's time for the bon fire let's head down!"

We all walked down to where the camp fire was tomorrow was I was exicted to see what those two have done. When we walked up to the bone fire and it was huge and Edd and Renee were laughing while everyone was freaking out on how big the fire was.

Everyone but Nat and I looked like it was a normal thing.

"Man I don't get why they trust them with setting up every year they know they are going to make it huge."

I looked at Renae and Plank who looked at each other and smiled. Bekah walked over and wrapped her arms around Renee then we all sat around the fire. I listened to everyone laugh and joke around. Renee and Edd got into something and they ended up arguing over something and everyone just laughed at them because they fought like brother and sister. Nat threw his arm around me he was laughing so hard. I wanted Edd more but I'm scared to do anything about it.

As the night went on many laughs and cheesy ghost stories were shared Renee and Edd stopped fighting soon the party was coming to an end and we all went to bed. Tomorrow is the big swim test for everyone all the coaches from different schools are coming to see everyone.

As we all got back to the cabin we all said our good nights and went to bed. I ended up just staying up and I got in the hot tub to relax. As I started to relax Edd came into the hot tub and joined me. I felt my face getting red and heard him laughing.

"So pumpkin enjoying the view."

I hate when he does this. I swear he knows my feelings or something. He has this smirk on his face but I can't help but look into his ice blue eyes that hold so much mystery. Ugh I hate my brain sometimes.

"Pumpkin I asked you a question are you going to answer me?"

"Yes Edd."

The look of shock on his face made me smile even more. He soon just rested his head back.

"So what has she told you."  
"Umm that you guys have the same birthday, how your parents met, and some things from when you guys were kids."  
"Anything else?"  
"No that's about it."  
"Want to know anything about her?"  
"I guess whatever you want to tell me about her."  
"She's a free spirt I mean she does what she wants her parents were cool with her and I being ourselves encouraged almost everything and even if they didn't like it they tried to understand it. Renee is strong headed she'll fight the good fight if it's something she cares about believe me a big reason we fight is because of me."  
"You guys fight a lot but that's good it means you have a good friendship where you guys can tell each other things and your open with each other."

He just smiled at me and started to get out of the hot tub.

"Well good night Kevin I think you should go to bed soon we have to wake up early tomorrow."

He's never called me Kevin my face must be blood shot red. As I watched him go back into the cabin I slowly followed. When I got to my room I changed into my gym shorts and t-shirt and crawled into bed. I'm happy Renee invited us because now I'm a little closer to Edd.

The next morning everyone was awake and packing up all of their things. It was all of their last year at camp I listened as they shared memories and laughs about the camp. I helped with loading the cars I was riding with Renae in Renee's car since she wanted to ride her bike. We all planned to meet back at Edd and Renee's place.

After everything was cleaned out and packed up we all walked down to the pool where we saw all the campers, friends, parents, and coaches. Renee and Edd handed the coaches papers the coach from discovery high hugged her and said she didn't want to give her up and our coach just laughed at the interaction. As they finished handing out the papers everyone lined up.

"Hello everyone my name is Mark for those who don't know me I'm the director for the camp. Campers some of you have been selected to lead your schools as captains well now is the time to prove you are the best out of your school. First team up Lemon grabs."

Girls lined up first and as the whistle blew they dove in swimming as fast as they could. The coach was paying close attention, soon the guys were up. This went on until Peach creek was called.

Renee was in the middle looking ready to just be in the water.

"Hey Kevin have you ever seen Renee swim?"  
"No Sam I haven't."  
"Good you'll love this."

She set up her camera and Renae got out a tablet and timer. The whistle blew and off she went diving into the water she didn't come up until the turn while everyone was still a good bit behind I couldn't believe how fast she was compared to our girls. This is a shark just like Edd they both are fast and terrify in the water. Renee finished in record time and the coach from Discovery walked over to look at her time from Renae and look over the video with Sammy. She was happy she improved more over the summer.

Next was the guys which means Edd and Plank were up the girls were still talking to the coach about Renee and Bekah joined in impressed. When the whistle blew I couldn't take my eyes off of Edd the way his body moved blending into the water almost like they became one just as Renee had done he was ahead of everyone. Edd moved swiftly through the water as it was his natural habitat before anyone knew it he was done. He was the shark of Peach Creek now with Renee our school is unstoppable.

Discovery high was next and Sammy and Renae were recording and marking down times Bekah had finished first with everyone behind her close but good enough to know she had won.

Bekah is going to be captain at her school and Renee and Edd at our school being the two sharks that everyone will be fearing.


End file.
